


We're Worth It

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Excessive use of pet names, M/M, Other, anyway the boys are SOFT, i had to manually type the ship tag i cant believe this isn't a common romance ship wtf?, is this a spontaneous slow dancing in the kitchen fic? yes, losleepxiety for the SOUL, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Logan loves his boyfriends a lot. And they love him just as much. It's just a circle of love.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	We're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For Argo on tumblr!! emo-disaster/emo-disaster-main if you guys wanna know you should totally follow them if you enjoy angst and rarepairs.

Logan enjoyed cleaning, much to the bafflement of his boyfriends. He found peace in getting things spotless, and the satisfaction of turning a mess into organization made him happy.

Remy and Virgil both made enough messes, being the way they were, it certainly kept Logan busy when he decided he wanted to clean. It was usually a daily endeavor, and though Virgil has expressed feelings of guilt many times, he could honestly say he really didn’t mind picking up after them.

Even now, he was washing dishes, his sleeves rolled to his elbows as he hummed along to the song playing on his speaker.

It was early in the morning, so he hadn’t expected to feel arms wrap around his waist and a body press against his back. Both of his boyfriends typically slept in late, so Logan pulled his hands out of the dirty dish water, wiping them on a nearby towel and shifting to see which boyfriend had decided to cling to him.

“Morning Virgil, I’m surprised you’re up,” he said, smiling softly as he draped his arms over the shorter man’s shoulders, chuckling softly when he just grunted in response.

The song playing on his speaker changed into a soft, slow song. One he often found himself associating with his relationship with Remy and Virgil.

_ And just like them old stars _

_ I see that you’ve come so far _

_ To be right where you are _

_ How old is your soul? _

Logan started humming along again, gently swaying with Virgil in his arms as he rested his cheek against the other’s hair.

Virgil moved along with the swaying, making it a little more exaggerated until they were spinning in slow circles around the kitchen with  _ I Won’t Give Up _ playing in the background. Neither noticed Remy joining them until Logan lifted his head from Virgil’s to see him sitting on the counter, coffee in hand and a small smile on his face.

“Mornin’ moonstone,” Remy greeted, scratching at the bridge of his nose as his brown eyes sparkled with love and happiness.

Logan smiled, pausing the circular movement, but still allowing Virgil to keep up the swaying movement.

“Good morning Remy, did you sleep well? If at all, considering you’re awake at eight am,” he joked, chuckling at Virgil’s snort and Remy’s offended scoff.

“I slept, I just… wanted to see your pretty face,” was his response.

Logan hummed, resting his chin on Virgil’s head and closing his eyes as they continued to sway.

“You both are domestic and gross,” Remy said after a few moments of nothing but the song filling the air.

Virgil shifted to look at Remy over his shoulder then, eyes narrowed.

“Y’re jus’ jealous I getto dance with ‘im,” he mumbled, words slurring with his sleepiness.

Logan’s heart melted at how cute that was, and then melted more when Remy sighed dreamily.

“Oh you know it, hon. Logan’s a real dreamboat, who wouldn’t wanna be the lucky guy dancing with him?”

“You two are ridiculous, I’m dating both of you,” Logan said, amused by their conversation.

“Yeah, but I’m the favorite,” Virgil said, snickering when Logan swatted at his back.

“I don’t have a favorite, I love both of you equally as much,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Remy when his grin grew sly.

“‘S that so? How much logie bear? To the moon? To the stars? What about to the universe?”

Virgil hummed at Remy’s questioning, pulling back to look at Logan curiously, clearly interested in his answer.

Logan sighed, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

“My love can’t be measured by distance, coffee bean, but if you want a rough estimate I think infinity is a good word for how much,” he said, looking up at Remy and smirking at his pink face.

“You’re a sap, moonstone,” he said, hiding his face by taking a drink from his coffee mug.

Virgil drew their attention to him when he hummed, the smallest man looking up at the ceiling in consideration.

“If Logan’s a sap, I think you’re an entire tree, Remy,” he said, laughing when Remy let out a noise of indginance.

“I am not! Spider bite how  _ could  _ you!”

Logan raised an eyebrow at that, amused by Remy’s offense.

“He’s right, coffee bean, you’re the one who came up with the pet names for us in the first place, and have written literal poetry about us many times, I can’t think of anyone sappier.”

Remy huffed, setting down his mug so he could cross his arms over his chest and pout.

“I’m being  _ bullied _ .”

Logan and Virgil laughed, none of the three noticing that the song had changed twice over now, but being together usually meant they didn’t notice anything outside of the little world that was their relationship.


End file.
